Attacked by the Manticore
by HoldThatTiger
Summary: After Annabeth is stabbed by the Manticore, she dies and Percy is left heartbroken. What happens when they find a way to bring her back? One-shot. Set in the SoM movie with parts of the books. Please read and review!


_A.N: Hey everyone, I__'__m Maddy! :)_

_This story popped into my head when I came back from watching the Percy Jackson: Sea Of Monsters movie. It__'__s kind of based on part of the actual book (and bits from the others of the series) and partly based on the scene from the movie when (SPOILERS!) Annabeth is stabbed by the Manticore and pretty much dies._

_So, yeah, it__'__s basically the scene with Annabeth getting stabbed by the Manticore, only with more Percabeth for everyone to enjoy. _

_Sorry for the long author__'__s note! Also, this is my first story!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don__'__t own any of the Percy Jackson characters! If I did, Percy and Annabeth wouldn__'__t have fallen into Tartarus!_

And as the Manticore disintegrated to dust on the ground she looked down at her chest where a bloody, poison-filled wound had appeared. Percy stood a mere few meters away with a look of absolute horror on his face, it looked as though all the happiness and life had been drained out of him in that single moment.

He ran as fast as he could over to her, to his wise-girl, the one with whom he would adventure anywhere, only to see that the love of his life was near-dead. The bright, feisty, inquisitive look had left Annabeth's eyes and tears were streaked down her pale face.

As Percy reached her side, he gently picked her up and rested her on his lap, his eyes glistening with tears.

"You can't leave me now wise-girl, as long as we're together, remember that?" Percy spoke quietly, so no one else could hear but Annabeth.

"At least I will be with Thalia now, in Elysium" Annabeth whispered.

"Oh, no. . . no don't say that wise-girl. We still have so many things to do, we're gonna finish school and get married and have kids and teach at Camp Half-Blood. All those things we talked about just a few days ago." Percy said.

He lifted Annabeth's head, cradling her to his chest and running his fingers through her once-blond, but now dirty brown hair. Annabeth sighed heavily and her eyes started to close, just as they did, she spoke one last time.

"I love you seaweed-brain" Annabeth's voice was barley a whisper. And with those words, her eyes closed and she let out one final, shaky breath.

Percy looked up at Clarisse, Grover and Tyson, tears running down his face, cradling Annabeth's still body.

"There's gotta be something we can do, she can't just die!" Percy near-yelled at his friends.

"I s'pose we could try the golden fleece?" Grover spoke quietly, as though the thought was just a silly idea. "It's never been used on a demigod before and I don't know what it will do to her, but it might be the only way to bring her back."

Percy looked down at Annabeth, her body was losing warmth. He knew he had to try, he had to make his wise-girl live, it wasn't supposed to end this way.

"Ok. . . we have to try, I don't know if I can handle life without her." Percy said.

Grover laid the fleece over Annabeth's body and with the help of Clarisse, they stretched it out until it covered her almost from head to toe.

"Please, please let this work. If love means anything to you, don't take her away from me, please!" Percy looked up and yelled at the sky, knowing full well that the Greek Gods could hear him. As he spoke, golden sparks started swimming around the fleece, making Annabeth's face glow with a pale, godly light.

With one last glance at the sky, Percy looked down at Annabeth, who was still in his arms and covered with the fleece. Only now, he could see her eyelids start to flutter and as she took a huge gasp of air he smiled, a great big smile that filled both of them with joy.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Perseus Jackson" Annabeth said weakly, gripping Percy's hand with tears of joy seeping down her face.

Percy gently trailed kisses through her dirty hair and down onto her face. "Don't you ever…ever do that to me again wise-girl, I don't know how I would survive without you." Percy said, placing a final kiss on her lips that made Annabeth feel as though she was in heaven.

Percy smiled all the way back to camp, holding Annabeth's hand and occasionally kissing her cheek or face. Though he was glad she was back in his arms, he wondered if the Gods had anything planned for them in the future. Because really, he just wanted to be with Annabeth, even if it meant taking a few injuries now and then.

THE END

_Thanks for reading my story!_

_A.N: I don'__t actually know if the Golden Fleece was used on demigods before, but I said it hadn__'__t because it added more drama to the story._

_Please read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated! Maddy xx_

_QOTS (Question of the story): Should I write more one-shots like this, or should I try to do a bigger story with lots of chapters? Leave your answer in the reviews and I will be sure to read each one of them! :)_


End file.
